Flawlessly
by gelybeans
Summary: This was not right, there was no fucking way that she was THAT perfect.


**I don't own Naruto.**

Uchiha Sasuke had long since resigned himself to the fact that not everyone was perfect.

Not his father, mother, nor his brother.

Most especially, not himself.

Being one of the richest and most influential families in Japan, they were pretty close though.

They had everything: looks, money, brains. You name it, they pretty much had it!

But, Sasuke had to admit, that they did have one very fatal flaw.

They had to be the _most_ socially-awkward family he's ever heard of.

Uchiha Fugaku was such a perfectionist that he had this tendency to pressure everyone around him until they pull their hair out. Sasuke vaguely remembered the man pushing both him and his brother to be the perfect heirs. He would find smallest faults and exaggerate them to the point that both Itachi and Sasuke would fear to make a mistake.

His wife, Uchiha Mikoto, was the sweetest woman alive. Unfortunately, she had this tendency to be quite overwhelmingly sweet. She tended to blindly trust other. He and his brother had to work their asses off to take care of her this adding to their father's high demands was nothing short of exhausting.

Uchiha Itachi, his brother, had the emotional capacity of a rock, plain and simple. Coming from Sasuke that was probably saying something.

While Sasuke would like to believe that he's the epitome of perfection, he realized that he was about as anti-social as anyone can get.

He hated crowds, he liked to keep to himself.

He hated being forced to converse with other people just because of social etiquette. If it wasn't for his good upbringing he would ignore everyone altogether but as an heir, he was forced to partake in this social exercises that always made him go home with a dark scowl on his face.

Yes, no one was perfect.

But the Uchiha family, they were probably the closest thing to it was what Sasuke thought.

That is, until he met _her._

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke very rarely went anywhere outside of his home if it didn't have anything to do with business.

He liked staying in.

He liked the quietness and privacy that his house offered, and there was never a need to go out for anything as he was always stocked up on supplies. He had his own theatre, pool and gym, he even had his own small pond outside! His house was built for a hermit, and he loved it that way.

It was probably due to his solitary tendencies that sent the warning bells off in his head when Naruto first approached him, asking him for a favor. He knew it would lead to no good.

Sasuke sighed.

The blonde asked him to go to his gym to exercise there. For the life of him, Sasuke didn't know how the fuck that would help his business but he didn't want to refuse and have the blonde demand something even more ridiculous.

The first time he went to Naruto's gym, he finally understood why his best friend has been so adamant to have him go there.

He attracted girls so badly that the moment they saw the Uchiha working out through the large glass panes that covered most of the area, sales had shot through the roof.

Uzumaki was an idiot, Sasuke knew that much, but the moron had an uncanny business sense.

A few days later, Naruto came knocking at his door again.

"_Let's make a deal, bastard." The blonde man said as he gave Sasuke a grin, "Come to my gym once every month."_

_Sasuke stared him down, "What's in it for me?"_

_Naruto shrugged, "Remember those stocks you wanted from my family? I'll give you a fourth of them."_

_Sasuke stopped and narrowed his eyes. He had been hounding Naruto for those stocks for months! The blonde wouldn't sell it to him even if he offered such a ridiculously high price._

"_Give me half and I'll even convince Itachi to come."_

_Naruto gave him another grin, "You've got yourself a deal!"_

_They shook hands._

"_By the way, you do realize this does kind of qualify you and your brother as prostitutes, right?"_

_BAM!_

"_Geez, I was just joking!"_

So here he was, getting off the treadmill, after thirty minutes of jogging. It wasn't like it was the worst deal in the world. The stocks did give him a good profit, and he liked the exercise he was getting. It would've been perfect if he didn't feel like he was being raped in the heads of dozens of women every time he decided to go there.

And he was sure today would be no different.

It was as normal as any day can get, except for one thing. There seem to be twice the amount of women than usual here.

He twitched.

"_Itachi?" _He guessed, as he saw a couple of girls ran towards the work out area not even bothering to spare him a glance, a small frown marring his perfect face.

He didn't plan to see him here, he didn't _want _to see him at all as a matter of fact.

Despite having struck up that deal with Naruto, both and he and Itachi had planned to frequent the gym at different days so that they wouldn't have to cross paths and that they could ensure a crowd would be there at different dates of the month.

It was a good system.

They never got along, after all.

For some reason, he absolutely despised his brother's company. He didn't know why though, the man was as polite as anyone could be when raised under a high class environment.

"Sasuke!" A familiar voice called, making him turn around albeit in surprise.

He saw the blonde owner of the establishment bounding toward him. It was his first time seeing the blonde at the place. Despite being the owner of the gym itself, Naruto preferred to work from his own office in his family's building. It was a surprise to see the blonde actually going here and he couldn't help but wonder why.

"What are you doing here?"

Naruto simply grinned at him, "I _own_ this place, Sasuke."

"I know that." He rolled his eyes.

"Well, if you must know I'm here because my girlfriend decided to visit!" Naruto said, giddy with excitement.

A look of utter disbelief passed Sasuke's face.

_Girlfriend?_

Since when did this moron have a girlfriend?

"Ugh, well, she's not my girlfriend _yet._"

Sasuke was torn between snorting and rolling his eyes. _Figures._

"She's the best, Sasuke!" Naruto started, "She's so pretty, smart and strong! Plus, she's super nice!"

He doubted that.

No one was that great.

As Sasuke walked with Naruto towards the area of the gym where most of the weights were situated, he began contemplating what the girl was like.

Maybe, she was ugly.

Some kind of ugly distortion on her face marring her features despite being the kind, perfect woman that the blonde made out her to be.

Though Naruto did say she was pretty but sometimes the dobe's taste in women was disgusting. He recalled a moment in time when Naruto called a woman pretty because she picked up something he had dropped and as it turns out the woman was such a freakshow, that Sasuke contemplated burning his eyes with acid for a moment.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke turned towards the direction Naruto was running at.

Sitting on a bench was a small girl with pink hair that looked like she was barely fifteen. She waved to Naruto as a greeting and gave him an angelic smile. Sasuke couldn't help but stare.

She did look nice.

She lied back down on the bench and proceeded to grab the metal bar parallel to her chest, and began to lift the weight that looked like it weighed more Sasuke.

Sasuke's jaw promptly dropped to the ground, completely forgetting that he was looking like a total idiot.

* * *

Sasuke grit his teeth as he did another rep.

"_Isn't she amazing, Sasuke!" Naruto said enthusiastically._

_Sasuke grunted, "Nothing special."_

"_What are you talking about, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, incredulous, "She just happened to benchpress more than what we can combined!"_

_Well, that's was true._

"_She was really pretty too. I mean, I didn't think pink hair would be nice but damn, it looked great on her!"_

_It was… okay._

"_And her parents own the large hospital near here so they have to be freakin' loaded."_

_Wait, why the fuck did Naruto knew all of these things about her._

"_Have you been stalking her?" He asked, giving the blonde a look that probably showed something that was less than pleased._

_Naruto gave an awkward smile, "I talked to her a couple of times. I asked her to come around more often!"_

_Great._

_The dobe was infatuated with the pink-haired woman._

"_It was for business! She's part of the National team for power-lifting, I found out when I saw her in a sports magazine. She's the reasons the girls doubled in numbers here."_

_Oh._

_It was at least nice to know that Itachi had been keeping his side of the bargain by not going out of his way to annoy him._

"_See bastard! She's pretty, rich and strong! She's really nice too, unlike you." He gave a childish smirk, "She's perfect!"_

"_She might be stupid."_

_Naruto rolled his eyes._

"_Whatever. It's not my problem you don't want to admit it."_

What was there to admit? Sasuke knew perfection when he saw it, and that girl was definitely not it.

She was pretty he'd give her that. She always looked presentable every time he saw her enter the area. She wore different outfits when she went to work out and they all ranged from those outfits that women usually wore that matched and a simple shirt and pair of gym shorts.

And as far as the Haruno name was concerned, she was fucking loaded. Apparently, her mother is from the Senju clan, a family that was known for producing Japan's most successful professionals, mostly politicians. They were on par, if not more so, prestigious than his own family.

He didn't really need to talk about her strength.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

_There's got to be something wrong with her._

"_Maybe… she has this psychological disorder? She might be some kind of crazy bitch."_ Okay, he was grasping at straws, but he couldn't just accept the fact that this mere girl was overthrowing all of his beliefs despite meeting her only once.

She had perfectly put his life in limbo with just one fucking meeting.

He decided to let the matter go for now and concentrate on his lifting.

He gripped the bar of the weight, and carefully moved it from the support that the twin poles on the bench that was offered.

_One…_

_Two…_

It was the that he felt it. One of his arms was going to give, and he couldn't move it back to the beams.

The entire weight came down on his chest, crushing it, choking him and turning the Uchiha blue from lack of oxygen.

He squirmed and gasped for air but it didn't seem to do anything.

He could already see the edges of his vision turning black and he figured if this was how he was going to die, being crushed by a stupid barbell inside the idiot's gym. This was what he got for not getting a spotter.

A flash of pink entered his vision before it totally disappeared.

He saw the concerned face of Haruno Sakura come into view as she seemingly lifted the weight that was crushing him without much trouble and setting it aside as if it was a pillow.

"Don't worry! I'm a doctor!" She muttered.

And all he wanted was for the world to give him a fucking break.

Okay, she was perfect. Whatever. FUCK HER.

When the pink-haired girl carried Sasuke like a bride on their wedding day was about the same time he wished that he did just die.


End file.
